


Tea time

by Liar96



Series: Viñetas Funtom [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar96/pseuds/Liar96
Summary: A pesar de que el té es una ceremonia digna de disfrutarse con calma, no es lo que más le emociona al llegar las cuatro y media.





	Tea time

Como todo británico que se precie de serlo, Earl Phantomhive espera cada día la hora del té, a saber qué le servirán, Daerling, jazmín, vainilla y canela, con leche, con miel, siempre es una sorpresa que varía según la estación del año o el ánimo del mayordomo. 

A pesar de que el té es una ceremonia digna de disfrutarse con calma, no es lo que más le emociona al llegar las cuatro y media. 

Su hora favorita es aquella donde sus papeles vuelan hasta caer al suelo, donde el tintero y la pluma descansan junto a su ropa. 

Con la barriguita pegada al escritorio, sus uñas dejando largas y temblorosas líneas sobre la madera barnizada, sus pies en punta y sus rodillas golpeando los costados del mueble. 

Está a punto de caramelo, con la piel erizada y el cabello pegado a la nuca, lloriqueando como un animal herido.  
Odia que Sebastian le entierre los dedos en la cadera con tanta fuerza porque siempre le deja marcas, pero lo perdona por las cosas que le susurra al oído entre jadeos. 

—Limpia este desorden —. Dirá con la nariz en alto una vez que han terminado, con una sonrisilla saciada antes de beber su obligada taza de té. —


End file.
